1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Household electrical appliances, such as, for example, hair dryers, are connected to household AC power supplies. Accordingly, AC motors have often been installed in the household electrical appliances. However, use of brushless DC motors in place of the AC motors makes it easier to provide high added value, such as fine rotation control. However, in order to drive the brushless DC motor by using the household AC power supply, an AC to DC converter arranged to convert an alternating current to a direct current is required. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for brushless DC motors in which AC to DC converters are installed and which are designed for household electrical appliances.
A known motor including a converter circuit is described, for example, in JPH10-322973A.
Motors installed in household electrical appliances are often arranged in portions to be grasped by users, or in channels for gases. Therefore, a reduction in the outside diameter of the motor leads directly to a reduction in the size of the household electrical appliance. However, it is difficult to reduce the outside diameter of the motor in the case where a large number of electronic components including an AC to DC converter are to be mounted on a circuit board of the motor to expand functionality of the household electrical appliance.